Le Veritable Amour Existe
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: Le véritable amour existe et cette histoire le prouve. :: COMPLETE ::
1. Chapter 1

**_Pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui est chere à mon coeur, une fan du Naley... que j'ai nommé : Celia! Alias Torridenours!  
Cette histoire est inspirée d'une vraie histoire d'amour, je l'ai adapté au couple le plus beau et le plus touchant de OTH. Cette histoire d'amour c'est la sienne. Et elle est tout simplement... belle.  
True Love Exists, and They Prove It._**

**_Celia, je t'aime fort!!! Encore un Joyeux Anniversaire!! Pleins de bonheur à toi et Mister J.  
KISSES!  
xoxo  
----Dreamy.  
_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Nathan termina de boutonner sa chemise blanche. Il sourit satisfait de son apparence puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Il y avait du bruit dans la piece comme des personnes qui bavardaient, deux ados étaient entrain de discuter et un cd des chants de Noël était allumé. Quand Nathan entra dans la pièce son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi? La jeune femme, la superbe jeune femme bebout prêt du sapin de Noël. Elle tourna un peu la tête pour le voir. Elle lui souri. Haley était vraiment la plus belle femme de la Terre, il n'y avait pas de doute. Elle avait ses cheveux couleur chocolat lissés et elle portait une robe à fines bretelles s'arrêtant aux genoux de couleur bordeaux. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait elle lui fesait toujours cet effet sur lui : son coeur battait la chamade et il sentait des papillons dans son estomac comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Il revint à la réalité la voyant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant d'accrocher l'ange en haut du sapin. Nathan s'avança. Ils échangèrent juste un regard et ils surent ce que l'un et l'autre voulait, pas besoin de mots. Elle lui donna l'ange et il l'accrocha en haut du sapin.

« Comme ca? » Il demanda.  
« Parfait. »

Il se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils tournèrent leurs têtes pour regarder les deux ados assis par terre près du feu, Samuel et Anna. Sam était l'ainé, il avait 14 ans. Il ressemblait énormement à Haley : cheveux châtains et des yeux couleur chocolat, mais il était grand comme Nathan, et il avait le même charactere que son père à son age. Ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Haley. Anna avait 10 ans. Elle ressemblait à Nathan : des yeux bleus cobalt et des cheveux noir. Par contre, elle avait le caractère d' Haley : sérieuse, intelligente, généreuse et adorable. Ils étaient entrain de regarder un album photo.

« He les enfants. » Dit Nathan en allant s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. « Qu'est-ce que vous regarder? »

Sam le regarda pour lui répondre.

« Oh juste des photos de toi. »

Haley sourit amusé et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Nathan.

« Votre père est une superstar! Tellement photogénique. Vos grand-parents adoraient prendre des photos de leur petit graçon. » Elle rigola.

Nathan la fusilla du regard. Elle tira la langue amusée puis elle posa un baiser sa joue.

« Oh mais il y a aussi des photos de toi, maman. » Dit Anna.

« Quoi?? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cet album? »

« C'est grand-mère Lydia qui l'a envoyé pour Noël. Il était emballé dans du papier doré avec un ruban rouge!»

Haley roula les yeux exaspérée. « Vous auriez dû attendre avant d'ouvrir. »

« Trop tentant! » Ils s'écrièrent en même temps. Les enfants se levèrent et s'approchèrent de leur parents.  
« Quand c'était ca ? » Anna demanda en montrant une photo.

Haley regarda la photo. C'était une photo de mariage. Le mariage de Lucas. Nathan et Haley échangèrent un regard.  
« C'était la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés.. Enfin pas vraiment une rencontre. On ne sait jamais parlé ce jour là. Elle était trop jeune pour moi et en plus elle flirtait avec tous les gars « plus ou moins » mignons comme elle disait... »

Haley le frappa gentillement au bras.  
« Oh c'est bon! J'étais jeune et un peu stupide... Et tu n'étais pas mieux... » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malin. Nathan baissa la tête, en sachant de quoi elle parlait.

« Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que c'est Nick? » Demanda Sam.

Nathan hocha la tête. « Oui... Le jour de son baptème. »

« Le 20 Aout. » Ajouta Haley en regardant Nathan dans les yeux.

« A Tree Hill... »


	2. Chapter 2

**Tree Hill. Maison de la famille Scott. Le 18 Juillet.**

Je venais juste d'arriver à Tree Hill. Je rejoignais ma famille pour le baptême de mon premier neveu. Lucas, mon frère aîné (de quatre ans), m'avait demandé d'être le parrain de son fils, Nicholas. L'année derniere il s'était marié à Peyton Sawyer, une fille super qu'il connaissait depuis le lycée. Ils étaient allés dans la même université et ils s'étaient mariés lors de leur dernière année. Certains disaient que c'était un peu rapide, qu'ils étaient jeunes... mais ils s'aimaient réellement. Je garrai la voiture devant la maison de mon frère où j'allais squatter pendant les vacances. J'en avait bien besoin après une année comme celle-la... Je pris mon sac dans le coffre et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je sonnai puis attendis que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Pendant ces quelques secondes, j'en profitai pour regarder autour de moi, la beauté du quartier de mon enfance sous un grand soleil d'été. J'aimais cette ville : Tree Hill. Il faisait pratiquement tout le temps beau, et des fois il y avait de gros orages, souvent en été d'ailleurs, et de grosses pluies, tellement agréables. La porte s'ouvrit.  
« Hey! Petit frère! » s'exclama Lucas en me voyant.  
Ils se prirent dans les bras.  
« Comment ca va? »  
« Bien. Et toi? »  
J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre. Faut savoir que je n'étais pas d'un naturel très bavard... On entra et alla dans le salon.  
« Alors? La paternité? »  
Lucas me sourit. « C'est génial. Il est adorable et tellement calme! Je pense qu'on a de la chance... surtout vu les liens génétiques que j'ai avec toi... »  
« C'est à dire? »  
« Tu n'étais pas le bébé le plus sage du monde, frangin. »  
Je grimaçai, puis sourit. Mon frere et moi adorions nous taquiner.  
« Comment va Peyton? »  
« Elle va bien. Elle est à l'église pour les derniers préparatifs. »  
« Je la verrai plus tard alors. »  
« Alors? Bilan de ta première année à Duke? »  
« Bien. On a gagné la saison. »  
Ah oui! J'ai oublié de dire! Je suis à l'université de Duke, dans la ville de Durham en Caroline du Nord. J'ai l'honneur de jouer pour l'équipe de basket de l'université la plus prestigieuse (pour son programme sportif). Je ne sais comment.. j'ai réussi à avoir une bourse pour faire mes études et me plonger totalement dans ce sport. Je vis à Durham avec notre père, Dan Scott.  
« Oh oui.. Je suis désolé... je n'ai pas pu venir avec Nicholas... »  
« T'inquietes pas. Papa a filmé le match, je te donnerai la video. »  
Lucas me donna une cannette de soda.  
« Au fait? Je t'ai pas demandé qui était la marraine... »  
« Une amie à nous, Haley James. »  
« Haley James... Je la connais pas. »  
« Tu l'as déjà vu, à notre mariage. »  
« M'en souviens pas. »  
« C'es la fille la plus adorable du monde. »  
« J'espère bien! Elle a interêt si elle va être la marraine de mon neveu. » Lucas sourit amusé.  
« Elle est encore au lycée, à Charlotte. Elle a un an de moins que toi. Tu habilleras Nicholas avec elle. Tu apprendras à la connaître. Et s'il te plaît... sois gentil. »  
« Mais je suis toujours gentil. »  
« Oui oui! Ne la drague pas. Tu as une petite amie et si tu brises leur coeur d'Haley, je te massacre. »  
La fin était une blague, bien sûr... Lucas aimait hyperboler les choses... Le début l'était un peu moins. Je hochai la tête et finis ma cannette.

Le matin du baptême, un peu plus d'un mois plus tard, je m'étais réveillé très tôt, alors que j'avais passé la moitié de la nuit à discuter au téléphone avec Sarah... mon ex... mon premier amour. J'admets... je l'ai draguée.. les vieilles habitudes se perdent difficilement.  
Après un an loin de Tree Hill, j'avais besoin d'une promenade en ville. Le baptême était à 11h30. Et il était déjà 11h, heureusement pour moi j'étais déjà sur le chemin du retour. Je savais que Peyton allait péter un cable si elle voyait que je n'étais pas encore prêt. J'arrivai à la maison aussi silencieusement que possible, espérant qu'elle ne m'entende pas et que je puisse me changer aussi rapidement que possible. Je montai les escaliers. Mes vêtements étaient dans la salle de bain.. enfin... je veux dire.. mon pantalon. Même pour les grande occasion je suis bordélique. J'allai dans ma chambre, après avoir enfilé mon pantalon, en espérant que j'avais laisser ma chemise et ma cravate dans ma chambre là-bas. En entrant dans la pièce, j'entendis des gazzouillis de bébé et une voix de jeune fille. Je m'arrêtai net. Mes yeux ne la quittèrent plus. Elle était là dans ma chambre, portant Nicholas dans ses bras. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que je vous ai dit que mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se détacher d'elle? Parce que c'était le cas. Elle avait des cheveux bruns lisses et de grands yeux couleur chocolat. Elle était plutôt petite mais tellement mignonne, belle, ... woaw.  
Elle tourna la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.  
Vous croyez en l'amour? Je veux dire le Vrai Grand Amour? Parce que quand son regard croisa le mien, j'ai commencé à y croire.


	3. Chapter 3

« Salut » Dit-elle d'une voix toute douce. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, je ne savais pas si j'allais être capable de prononcer un seul mot après ce... choc. Je me demandais comment on savait exactement quand on était amoureux ou quand on savait si la personne qui est devant vous est la bonne. J'entendais cette voix dans ma tête me dire : « C'est elle, elle est la seule et l'unique »  
La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, Lucas entra et nous regarda.  
« Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance. » Il me dit en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Je tournai ma tête pour le regarder, je bougeais comme un robot. Lucas me regarda dans les yeux, je sus immédiatement ce qu'il voulait me dire. Je baissai les yeux et remarquai que j'étais à moitié nu. Je la regarda rapidement et attrapa ma chemise qui était sur la chaise pour l'enfiler. Puis j'avançai vers elle.  
« Salut. Je suis Nathan. » J'essayais de ne pas montrer la timidité qui m'envahissait.  
« Haley. » On se serra la main. Sa peau était douce, comme une peau de pêche. Je lui souris et alla terminer de m'habiller. Lucas et Haley commencèrent à discuter. Lucas se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.  
« On se voit à l'église. »  
Je lui dis oui d'un signe de tête. Elle me sourit. Nicholas était entrain de jouer avec ses doigts.  
« Est-ce que tu vex que je te conduise la bas? »  
« Oui je veux bien. »  
« D'accord. Je t'attends dehors. »  
Je descendis les escaliers completement sous le charme. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me remémorer le moment où je l'avais vu. J'arrivai à ma voiture. Mon coeur battait toujours aussi fort, aussi vite. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'imaginer à coté de moi sur le chemin vers l'église. Je l'entendis sortir de la maison. Elle était suivi d'un homme plus agé, de l'age de mon père. Son père, Jimmy.  
« On est prêt. » S'écria-t-elle. Je saluai son père.  
« Papa, tu devrais monter devant. » Mon coeur fit un bon. Elle me sourit et entra dans la voiture... à l'arrière... avec Nicholas dans son babyseat. Je soupira et entra dans la voiture.

Sur la route, je ne pouvais pas m'empecher de la regarder dans le rétroviseur. Le fait qu'elle ne me regardait pas en retour me brisait le coeur. Ce jour la, j'ai même failli avoir un accident, à force d'être trop concentré sur elle. Mais après ca, je remarquai un regard discret et timide sur moi.  
Après le baptême, nous devions allé au restaurant. La famille avait insisté pour que nous nous mettions l'un à coté de l'autre, mais encore une fois mes espérances fut... comment dire... déçues... Elle mit Nicholas entre nous. Je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait de moi... Est-ce que j'avais le même effet sur elle, que celui qu'elle avait sur moi? Elle ne me regardait même pas... Pourquoi ressentirait-elle une telle chose?  
Finalement j'ai passé la soirée avec Sarah. Haley semblait m'éviter... A la fin de la journée les gens commençaient à partir. Je lui ai proposé de la ramener avec ses parents. Ils ont accepté. Oui... je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler parce que ses parents étaient là.. mais je faisais un pas en avant... maintenant je savais où elle habitait.

**Tree Hill. Maison Scott. Le 21 Aout**

Le jour suivant, mon ami Tim et moi avions prévu de sortir et rejoindre Sarah. Mais, mes plans changèrent... dès qu'elle passa le seuil de la maison. Lucas, Peyton, Haley et ses parents ainsi que Tim (à son grand désespoir) et moi étions installés autour de la table. On discutait de tout et de rien. Au bout d'une ou deux heures, Haley se leva suivie de ses parents.  
« On va rentrer... il se fait tard. » Lucas se leva en même temps que moi.  
« Je vais vous raccompagné. » Dis-je, en espérant qu'elle dirait oui.  
« Non non frerot. J'y vais. Tu devais sortir ce soir. » Haley sourit à Lucas pour le remercier. Je ne ressentais qu'une seule chose en vers mon frere à ce moment là et c'était loin d'être un sentiment fraternel... Mon coeur battait tellement fort. C'était le moment de l'inviter à sortir avec nous ce soir.. mais... avec toute la famille autour. Et comme à mon habitude, je réagissais beaucoup trop tard, ils étaient partis.  
Tim posa sa main sur mon épaule.  
« Dis... On peut y aller... Sarah nous attend... »  
Je soupirai puis on partit. Mais je ne cessais pas de penser à elle. Rien n'était plus interessant qu'elle...

**Tree Hill. Quelques jours plus tard**

Quelques jours plus tard... quelques jours où je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à elle... Je m'apprêtais à sortir avec Tim, sa petite amie actuelle et Sarah pour un concert donné près du lac, non loin de Tree Hill. Ca ne me rejouissait pas plus que ca. Surtout qu'il pleuvait. J'aurais tout donné pour ne pas y aller. Je descendais les escaliers au moment où Peyton décrocha le téléphone.  
« Oui? Oh Haley! Oui biensûr que tu peux venir! D'accord. A tout à l'heure. »  
En entendant son nom je me précipitai vers Peyton. Peyton devina que je voulais lui parler, tout le monde se doutait de ce que je ressentais... C'était si évident que ca?.. Et si tout le monde l'avait remarqué.. ca voulait dire qu'elle aussi...  
« Attends Haley... Nathan veut te parler. » Elle rigola amusé quand je pris le téléphone.  
« Salut. »  
« Salut! »  
« C'est dommage.. Tu viens au moment où j'allais partir... »  
« Tu vas où? »  
« Je vais à un concert avec Tim et Sarah.. mais bon avec la pluie.. Il va être nul. »  
« Rooo! Tu prends un seul parapluie et tu l'as prend dans tes bras... Ca sera romantique. »  
« Ouais ouais... Allez dépeches-toi de venir, d'accord? »  
« D'ac... » Je raccrochai.  
J'ai attendu, mais elle tardait à arriver... mon portable n'arrêtait pas de sonner et à chaque fois c'était Sarah... Je l'évitais. Je voulais voir Haley. Mais je devais partir... Un peu à contre-coeur, je pris mes clés et partit. Je conduisais le plus lentement possible, espérant que je la verrai sur la route. Je pris le virage de gauche et elle était la. Je me garrai sur le coté et ouvrit la fenetre de la voiture.  
« Haley! » Elle s'arrêta. « Montes! Je te conduis à la maison. »  
« No, merci. » Elle me répondit d'une voix glaciale. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle semblait en colère. Je sortis de la voiture et allai ouvrir la porte du coté passager.  
« Allez! Viens! Il pleut des cordes. » Il pleuvait à torrent mais ca n'avait aucune importance parce que nos regards étaient connectés. Finalement, elle entra dans la voiture. Je la sentais distante pendant le chemin jusqu'à la maison. On arriva devant la maison, je sortis en premier pour lui ouvrir la porte, j'ouvris le parapluie. Elle était toujours aussi distante et ca me rendait dingue. J'avais tellement envie de lui parler. Quand elle sortit je l'attirai un peu contre moi, ma main sur son épaule. J'avais vraiment l'impression que plus rien n'existait autout de nous... On était seuls, seuls au monde. On se regardait, nos yeux ne pouvaient pas se quitter. Soudain elle trébucha, je la rattrapai pour ne pas qu'elle tombe, la serrant contre moi.  
« Merci... » Murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Elle était tellement jolie... je ne voulais plus partir, je ne voulais plus la laisser partir. Elle sourit, se détacha de moi et elle entra dans la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours passaient et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce court instant sous la pluie. C'était si... il n'y avait pas de mots pour exprimer ce que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là. J'aurais tellement souhaité qu'il ne se termine jamais... que le temps s'arrête...

Après l'avoir vu entrer dans la maison, j'étais resté immobilisé pendant quelques minutes et j'étais finalement parti pour rejoindre Tim et Sarah... Les mots d'Haley à propos du parapluie avaient résonné dans ma tête et j'avais préféré que Sarah et moi aillons chacun le notre. Un moyen de mettre de la distance. Depuis, je n'ai pas vraiment revu Haley. Mon père s'était installé dans sa maison de vacances, qui se situe dans le même quartier que celui de Lucas. Il m'avait demandé de venir l'aider à bricoler je ne sais trop quoi dans le garage...  
« Alors? Prêt à reprendre l'année? » Me demanda-t-il concentré sur ce qu'il était entrain de faire.  
« Orf... oui... »  
« Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très emballé... »  
« Si si! » J'essayais de mettre de la conviction dans le son de ma voix mais, la rentrée était bientôt là, les vacances allaient se finir et ca incluait pas mal de doutes à propos d'Haley. Oui, des doutes... Elle entrait en première année d'université dans une université de New York, et New York... c'est loin... et je n'avais toujours rien dit, même si c'était évident.  
Soudain je vis une ombre à l'entrée du garage. Mon coeur s'arrêta net en la voyant. Elle avait ses cheveux coiffés d'une queue de cheval et elle portait une robe d'été.  
« Salut, Nathan. »  
« Salut... »  
Je sentais le regard de mon père sur moi.  
« Ca va? »

« Oui.. et toi? »  
J'hochai la tête comme un pantin.  
Mon père se leva et alla saluer Haley.  
« Dis fiston... j'ai besoin que tu ailles acheter quelques trucs au magasin de Main Street. » Il me donna un papier avec une petite liste.  
« Okay... J'y vais. » Je me retournai vers Haley. Elle me regardait avec un sourire sur ses levres.  
« Tu veux que je t'accompagnes? »  
Je souris interieurement, j'esperait aussi que mon sourire ne fasse pas trop idiot. Je m'entendai dire : Oui! Oui! Oui!

J'avais juste hoché la tête et on s'en alla. Main Street n'était pas loin, alors on y alla à pied. Peu importe où on allait, peu importe comment. On était juste tous les deux.

« Alors... Tu rentres à l'université. »  
« Oui, à l'université de New York. »  
Elle me parlait d'elle, des études qu'elle allait suivre, de ses frères et soeurs. Je l'écoutais et en même temps je n'avais qu'une seule envie c'était de lui dire ce que je ressentais : que la première fois que je l'ai vu j'en suis tombé amoureux, que chaque fois qu'elle me regarde ou me sourit j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Même si je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire, je crois qu'elle y voyait dans mon regard.

« Et toi? Lucas m'a dit que tu étais à Duke.. »  
« Oui, j'entre en deuxième année. »  
« Il paraît que tu es doué en basketball. »  
Je souris.  
« On peut dire ca, oui. »  
Elle rigola.  
« Tu devrais venir voir un match un jour. »  
Elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi pas... »  
On continua de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au magasin. J'aimais son rire, elle avait de l'humour, elle était belle et intelligente. En sortant du magasin, mon envie de l'embrasser était devenue de plus en plus importante. Et dans ma tête je me repetais qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Le destin en a decidé autrement, au moment où j'ai commencé à me pencher, elle tourna la tête en direction d'une personne qui l'avait appelé.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà, les derniers jours des vacances à Tree Hill étaientt arrivés. Je repartais dans une semaine avec mon père pour Durham. Il me semblait avoir entendu Lucas et Peyton dire qu' Haley partait ce soir. Je devais essayé de penser à autre chose. Elle était jeune et moi j'allais devoir faire face à une saison plus fatiguante que l'année précédente surtout si on voulait de nouveau gagné le championnat. J'essayais de me répéter que je n'avais aucune chance avec elle, surtout si Peyton et Lucas lui avaient fait mon profil...  
J'étais sur mon lit, jouant à lancer une balle contre le mur en face de moi. Le téléphone sonna. Je rattrapai la balle et décrochai.  
« Ouais.. »  
« Salut. C'est Tim. »  
« Salut... »  
« Y a une fête sur la plage pour la fin des vacances. Tu viens avec nous? »  
« Qui nous? »  
« Sarah et moi et ma nouvelle copine. » Je leva les yeux au ciel. Encore une nouvelle...  
« Ouais. Je viens. Ca me changera les idées. »  
« Okay. A 7 heures alors. »  
« Ouais. » Je reposai le téléphone et recommençai à jouer avec ma balle. Je controllais plus rien, ni mes sentiments, ni ma vie... J'avais envie d'être avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je reprenne tout en main. Et ca commençait maintenant.

Comment oublier une fille comme Haley? J'étais vraiment le dernier des idiots si je croyais que c'étais possible. Sarah et moi nous etions rapprochés... pas besoin de plus de détails. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais et encore moins où j'en étais. A l'origine j'avais une petite amie à Durham... puis je la trompais avec une ancienne petite amie et je tombais amoureux de la fille la plus inacceccible de la terre... Je ne cessais de penser à elle, chaque minutes, chaque secondes. Les mois passèrent. Lucas et Peyton avaient déménagé à New York pour le travail de mon frère. Ils m'avaient invité à passer Noël avec eux. New York en hiver ca vallait le coup, ca ferait une coupure... mais je m'étais jeté corps et âme dans le basket en ce début de saison pour essayer d'oublier Haley et pendant les vacances.. à ne rien faire.. à New York... des éléments qui concentraient mes pensées sur elle et rien qu'elle. Pas d'échappatoire. C'était ca ou passer Noël à Durham et me morfondre comme un rat mort.

**New York, Vacances de Noël.**

Peyton avait insisté pour que je la suive pour les derniers achats de Noël. Elle poussait le landeau de Nicholas. Moi j'étais dans mes pensées et elle ne portait que sur une seule personne.  
« Alors comment ca va? » Me demanda Peyton.  
« Ca va... »  
Je realisai que mon intonation était loin d'être convainquante. De toute manière à quoi bon être convainquant vu que ca se lisait sur mon visage. Peyton me jeta un regard inquisiteur puis sourit amusé.  
« Qu'allons-nous faire de toi, Nathan Scott? »  
« Quoi? »  
« Tu sais.. un jour tu trouveras le chemin... »  
« Le chemin? »  
« Le chemin qui te conduira vers elle. »  
Ma belle soeur pouvait être vraiment étrange parfois... elle utilisait souvent des images pour donner des leçons, des conseils... Elle avait rarement tort... et cette fois-ci encore elle ne s'était pas tromper.  
On était à New York, l'une des plus grandes des Etats-Unis, de plus loin la plus peuplé et elle était là. Oui, elle était là dans la même rue. Rayonnante. Mon coeur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort. Elle était là à quelques mètres devant une vitrine, elle riait avec une autre jeune femme. Est-ce que c'était un signe? Que je la croise ici dans une ville de plus de 12 millions d'habitants. Est-ce que ca signifiait que c'était elle, la bonne... la seule et l'unique. Elle tourna la tête et son regard croisa le mien. Je cru lire la surprise sur son visage puis un doux sourire s'afficha. Elles s'avançaient vers nous et à chaque pas qu'elle fesait mon coeur bondissait encore plus fort.  
« Salut. »  
« Hey Haley! » S'écria Peyton en la prenant dans ses bras.  
« Comment ca va? »  
« Bien. »  
Elle se pencha sur le landeau.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi en quelques mois! »  
« Oui! C'est quand il nous arrive les meilleures choses que l'ont se rend compte que le temps passe trop vite. » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, mon coeur s'arrêta de battre.  
« Salut Nathan. »  
« Sa... Salut... »  
« Ca va? »  
« Huh... oui.. et toi? » Elle s'approcha de moi pendant que Peyton discutait avec l'autre jeune femme, apparement la soeur ainée d'Haley, Taylor.  
« Alors quoi de beau, Nathan? Tu as été sage? Sinon le Pere Noël ne passera pas, tu sais. » Elle se mit à rire. Elle était pleine d'humour... j'adorais son rire. Un rire si doux et charmant.  
Peyton se tourna vers nous. « Nathan n'a jamais été sage. »  
Je fusillai ma belle soeur du regard. Haley me sourit.  
« Alors? New York? L'université? »  
« Oh c'est genial! Oui j'adore New York. Meme si Charlotte et Tree Hill me manquent. Et l'université... ca va c'est cool. »  
J'hochai la tête.  
« Oh! Tu sais! Je n'ai pas encore de photos du baptème. De nous avec Nicholas... »  
Elle veut... elle veut une photo de nous.. avec moi... Elle veux une photo de moi!  
« Oh! Et bien! J'en ai alors je peux t'en envoyer! »  
« C'est vrai?! Genial! Je vais te donner mon adresse. » Elle ouvrit son sac et prit un bloc note. Elle ecrivit dessus. Elle semblait avoir une écriture fluide, douce... à son image. Elle déchira délicatement le papier, le plia et me le donna.  
« Tiens. »  
Je pris le papier et le lis... je le lis et le relis. Le chemin... ce chemin dont Peyton parlait... Je venais de le trouver et c'était vers elle qu'il allait me guider.


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir longtemps hésité, du moins quelques jours après l'avoir croisé à Madison Avenue. Je m'étais décidé à aller la voir. J'avais l'impression d'être un ado de 16 ans qui allait rendre visite à une fille pour l'inviter au bal de promo. J'étais nerveux et en même temps impatient. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait penser de ma visite, et ca se trouve elle n'était même pas là.  
J'arrivai devant l'immeuble typiquement new yorkais, je vérifiai si son nom était sur l'interphone. « Haley James », j'allais appuyer quand j'entendis mon prénom dans la rue.  
«Nathan? » Je souris.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
« Oh.. je voulais.. te rendre une petite visite.. »  
Elle sourit, ses joues rougissaient légèrement.  
« C'est gentil. Tu veux rentrer? »  
J'hochai la tête. Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle habitait au deuxième étage. On arriva à son appartement. Tout ce qui la concernait lui ressemblait.. simple, mignon, discret... parfait.  
« Voila! Bienvenu chez moi, Nathan Scott. » Me dit-elle avec un sourire timide.  
« Ne fais pas attention... les vêtements un peu de partout sont ceux de ma soeur... elle n'a jamais été la pro du rangement. »  
« Tu vis avec elle? »  
« Oui... les appartements à New York sont plutôt chers, rares et parfois invivables. Et ma soeur vit ici depuis 3 ans donc... en plus mes parents étaient plus rassurés de me savoir avec Taylor que toute seule dans un appart des mauvais quartiers. Mes parents sont tellement protecteurs... » Elle commençait à parler, elle faisait ca quand elle était nerveuse et ... moi je craquais.  
« J'arrête pas de penser à toi. » Elle s'arrêta de parler et me regarda dans les yeux, surprise et déconcertée.  
« J'ai envie d'être avec toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu dans ma chambre le jour du baptème... je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Le soir sous la pluie... j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait. J'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi... de sortir avec toi... »  
Pendant quelques secondes je n'ai pas cru que j'avais dit ca à voix haute. Mais en realité si... et les trois secondes suivantes j'ai espéré qu'elle dise quelque chose ou qu'elle fasse quelque chose.. même si je devais me prendre une giffle.  
« Moi aussi. » « Quoi? »  
« Moi aussi.. je ressens la même chose... J'ai aussi envie d'être avec toi. »  
Elle me sourit. Je mis les mains autour de sa taille, je la guida doucement vers moi. Je me penchai et tout ce qui m'entourait s'évapora au moment où mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

J'eus l'impression que notre baiser dura une éternité. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne se termine jamais. Mais sa soeur arriva. Peu importait maintenant on était ensemble. On s'appela tous les jours. Le 24 décembre on s'était donné rendez vous à Central Park pour passer la journée ensemble. Nous étions allés patiner, puis on s'était promené dans le parc en buvant un chocolat chaud. Cette journée avait été parfaite. Tout comme celles que nous allions passer avant que je reparte début Janvier. Le dernier jour on était resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé de son appartement.  
« Tu t'en vas demain? » Me demanda-t-elle, se blotissant contre moi.  
« Oui.. si seulement je pouvais rester avec toi. »  
Elle me regarda.  
« Ton équipe et tes études t'attendent. Puis on se verra les week-ends et pendant les vacances. »  
« Et je t'appelerai. Tous les jours. On s'écrira aussi.»  
« J'aime bien cette idée.. c'est très romantique. »  
Elle sourit et m'embrassa.  
« Tu vas me manquer. »  
« Toi aussi. »

Le lendemain soir, j'arrivai chez moi. La première chose que je fis après avoir déballé mes affaires. Je lui écrivis une lettre en lui joignant la photo qu'elle m'avait demandé. J'étais de loin le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais trouvé la femme de ma vie, je l'aimais, j'étais fou amoureux d'elle. Un an passa quand je me décida à lui demander quelque chose de très important, mais je ne pensais pas que cette décision allait tout changer.


	7. Chapter 7

Notre première année ensemble avait été géniale. Nos appels pouvaient durer des heures, j'allais à New York le plus souvent possible et elle venait à Durham quand il y avait des matches à domicile. On avait passé chaque vacances ensemble, nos deux mois et demi de vacances d'été, comme un vrai couple, à la mer. Le paradis. Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ca avec aucune autre fille. C'était la première fois qu'une fille me fesait cette effet. J'avais envie de passer chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaques jours, toute ma vie avec elle. C'était la première fille avec qui je me voyais construire mon avenir, batir quelque chose de sérieux et de solide avec elle, me marier, avoir des enfants. Le cliché de la famille dans une maison de banlieue avec un chien, des enfants jouant dans le jardin et une barrière blanche tout autour était un rpeve que j'avais envie de vivre. On était jeunes (Haley était rentrée en 2eme année et moi je venais de finir l'université et je venais d'être engagé dans l'équide des Bobcats de Charlotte.) mais ca n'avait aucune importance.

C'était le jour de son anniversaire. Le 4 février, elle fetait ses 19 ans. J'avais organisé une soirée romantique à mon appartement à Durham (J'avais déménagé étant donné que mon père était retourné vivre à Tree Hill et la maison qu'on avait était beaucoup trop grande pour moi tout seul). Je m'étais même mis à la cuisine pour l'occasion. J'avais dressé une table dans une ambiance romantique. Elle portait une jolie robe noire et ses cheveux étaient délicatement bouclés et attachés avec une pince. Elle était assise à table en face de moi. Sa main droite et ma main gauche étaient entrelacés.  
« Humm Nate.. c'était délicieux! »  
« Merci. »  
Elle me regardait avec un regard impatient. Je savais qu'elle attendait son cadeau. Je pris la petite boite de velour que j'avais dans ma poche et la posa prêt de sa main.  
« Joyeux Anniversaire. »  
Elle afficha un grand sourire et prit la boite pour l'ouvrir.  
« Nate.. Elle est superbe! »  
« Elle te plait? »  
« Oh oui! Cette bague est superbe. Merci! » Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mes genous.  
Elle mit la bague et l'observa. « Elle est vraiment jolie! Merci! » Elle se tourna un peu et m'embrassa.  
« Je t'en offrirai une plus jolie et plus officielle dans quelques temps. »  
Elle me regarda surprise.  
« Quoi? »  
« Oui... dans quelques temps on pourrait s'installer ensemble et se marier. » Je la sentis, soudainement, distante et genée. Elle passa ses doigts nerveusement dans ses cheveux.  
« Tu sais je suis encore en plein dans mes études, j'ai pas encore de travail... »  
« Je n'ai pas dit que tu devais arrêter tes études. On pourrait s'installer à New York le temps que tu termines. Puis je gagne assez d'argent pour nous deux. »  
Elle se leva et retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

A partir de ce moment, notre relation a commencé à changer, se dégrader. Les disputes s'enchainaient, elle ne voulait rien me devoir et rester indépendante et si on se mariait maintenant elle sentait qu'elle ne le serait plus... Elle s'éloignait... Elle semblait avoir peur, elle me donnait toujours ces excuses. De mon côté, la solitude commençait à me peser, mon père que je voyais moins souvent, la distance avec Haley, son éloignement depuis cette discussion... et nos disputes continuelles pour un rien, cela devenait inssuportable. Deux mois après nous nous sommes séparés...


	8. Chapter 8

Ma relation avec Haley a été un peu difficile après ça, on avait posé un fossé entre nous. Et quand on se croisait chez Lucas ou quand on se parlait au téléphone, nous étions mal à l'aise.  
J'ai passé mon été à Tree Hill chez mon père, j'avais renoué avec Sarah (avec qui je me suis fiancé deux ans plus tard...) Quand Haley est arrivée à Tree Hill, elle aussi pour les vacances, nous avons décidé d'être amis. C'était la meilleure chose à faire surtout pour Nicholas.. et pour nous...  
Pendant deux ans nous avons été proches comme des amis, tout allait pour le mieux. Elle avait fini ses études et elle s'était installée à Tree Hill, où elle avait eu un boulot en tant que prof d'anglais au lycée.

**2 ans plus tard, Tree Hill. **

Ma soeur ainée, Sasha (ah oui! J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais aussi une soeur, d'un an l'ainée de Lucas...) avait acheté une maison dans le même pavillon qu'Haley, et comme Lucas était occupé avec son travail, elle m'avait demandé de venir aidé son mari à faire quelques travaux dans la maison.  
« Tu peux y aller, je range et je boucle. » Me dit Kyle en rangeant les outils dans la caisse.  
« T'es sur? »  
« Ouais ouais. Vas-y. A demain, Nate. »  
« A demain. » Je pris mes affaires, dit aurevoir à ma soeur et sortit de la maison. Au moment où je sortis, je vis Haley arriver chez elle. Elle me fit un signe de la main en souriant.  
« Hey! »  
Je souris et me dirigeai vers elle.  
« Ca va? »  
« Ouais. »  
« Ca avance les travaux? »  
« Doucement mais surement. »  
« J'ai vu ta voiture garée devant chez moi ce matin. »  
« Oh oui! Désolé. Kyle conduit sa camionnette comme une fille et j'aurais pas voulu qu'il la raille. »  
« Pas de souci. Tu peux te garer là tous les jours, puis quand avant de partir tu passes boire un verre à la maison. »  
Je souris. « D'accord. Merci. »  
« De rien. Tu veux entrer? »  
« Pas ce soir mais demain je passerai. »  
Elle hocha la tête. « Okay. Alors à demain, Nathan. »  
« A demain. » Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture et l'observa discrètement rentrer chez elle.  
Chaque fin d'après-midi, on les passait ensemble. Elle m'offrait un soda ou une bière et on discutait de choses et d'autres, comme de vrais amis. Haley n'arrêtait jamais de plaisanter. J'adorais ces moments. Cette relation était parfaite si on ne tenait pas compte de mes sentiments que j'avais encore pour elle. C'était devenu une habitude. Un après-midi, on était dehors dans son jardin, un soda à la main.  
« Ma mère est invitée à ce mariage, les futurs mariés demandent une participation. »  
Elle rigola.  
« C'est une plaisanterie! »  
« Non, je te jure. Puis c'est sans compter le petit quelque chose qu'on laisse comme cadeau de mariage. »  
Elle rigola encore. « Alors viens! Si c'est comme ça... On se marie, on partage et puis on divorce. »  
Je me figeai. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Aurait-elle changé d'avis? C'était vrai... maintenant elle travaillait... elle avait terminé ses études. Est-ce qu'elle pensait réellement la fin.. le divorce. Des millions de questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Je la sentis génée à coté de moi.  
« Tu sais... si tu n'avais pas quelqu'un maintenant.. je n'aurais probablement pas parlé du divorce... » Ajouta-t-elle. Elle me sourit, je lui répondit par un petit sourire. Oui j'avais quelqu'un d'autre... mais le pire c'est qu'elle me parlait de ça maintenant... après tout ce temps... et que j'allais me marier à une autre...

Cette situation m'étouffait de plus en plus. La discussion sur les mariages avec Haley avait fait remonter mes sentiments pour elle plus vite que je ne l'aurais imaginer. Haley n'était pas encore au courant pour le mariage. Je me devais de lui dire. Le jour où je lui annonçai fut le plus triste de toute ma vie. J'étais sur le pas de sa porte, elle m'avait invité à entrer pour discuter de ce que je voulais lui annoncer. Mais j'avais refusé.  
« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, Haley... »  
Son regard était plongé dans le mien.  
« De quoi tu parles? »  
« Je vais me marier. »  
« Oh... » C'était le seul son qui sortit de sa bouche. J'ai vu ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
Je ne peux pas décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, trop de douleurs, de regrets...  
Peu de temps après j'étais rentré à Durham. Haley et moi continuions à nous téléphoner. Elle fesait comme si je ne lui avait rien dit, du moins j'avais cette impression. Elle plaisantait, elle me taquinait comme à son habitude. A partir du moment où je l'ai invité au mariage, j'ai commencé à regretter de l'avoir invité. Au départ je tenais à ce qu'elle soit là... mais... finalement ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je l'ai appelé et je lui ai demandé de ne pas venir. Sa réponse m'a soulagé et blessé en même temps.  
« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, Nathan... »  
« Je comprends. »  
On resta tous les deux très silencieux. Puis je me décidai à lui dire ce que je pensais réellement.  
« Quand on se retrouvera veufs tous les deux, on ira dans la première église sur notre chemin. »


	9. Chapter 9

C'était la dernière chose que je lui avais dite. Après je me suis préparé physiquement et psychologiquement à cette page qui se tournait. Je mis dans une boite dans ce qui concernait Haley... ses lettres, ses petits mots, des photos, des petits cadeaux. Tout. Physiquement je ne pouvais pas laisser cette boite chez moi, la seule personne a qui je pouvais la confier c'était mon père. Je profitai d'une week-end pour aller le voir et lui donner la boite. Il savait tout, c'était le seul à tout savoir sur Haley et moi, mes sentiments... Mon père a été la clé du changement qui allait se produire.

Je posai la boite sur la petite table. Mon père était assis sur son fauteuil, il regarda la boite pendant un moment et me fixa ensuite.  
« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais? »  
« Je crois. »  
« Il ne faut pas croire, Nathan. Il faut savoir. »  
« On ne peut pas tout savoir, Papa. »  
« Ce que ton coeur pense, si. »  
« Mon coeur ne pense plus... »  
« Ton coeur en aime une, et ta tête une autre. »  
Je baissai les yeux.  
« C'est ta décision Nathan. Mais saches une chose. Tu fais la plus grosse bétise de ta vie. Un jour tu te réveilleras dans une vie que tu ne voulais pas réellement et tu regarderas en arrière et tu te rendras compte de tout ce que tu as perdu. »  
Il se leva et prit la boite.  
« Je la garderai précisieusement. » Il sortit de la pièce.  
Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul...

Les mots de mon père m'avaient fait réfléchir. Quelques jours après, j'ai boulversé tous les plans, j'ai annulé le mariage avec Sarah, j'ai demandé un poste d'entraineur au lycée de Tree Hill, j'ai acheté une maison à Tree Hill où je me suis installé. En quelques mois ma vie avait accéléré, entre le déménagement, mes derniers matches avec les Bobcats, mes projets... Je ne voulais pas regretter, je ne voulais plus regretter quoi que ce soit. La seule chose que je voulais c'était elle. Elle et rien qu'elle. Je le savais depuis que je l'avais vu dans la chambre, ce fameux 20 Aout il y avait 4 ans. Je ne voulais plus être loin d'elle. Je la voulais prêt de moi et ne plus jamais être séparé d'elle. Je voulais arrpeter de jouer l'idiot. Je préférai attendre toute ma vie qu'elle veuille m'épouser plutôt que de vivre ce que j'avais vécu après notre rupture... des regrets, des mauvais choix pour finalement avoir une vie que je ne voulais pas.  
Après mon installation à Tree Hill, je suis allé la voir...

**Juillet, Tree Hill. **

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je vis immédiatement ses yeux pétillés de surprise et un leger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
« Nathan... »  
Je ne dis rien. Je lui tendit la bote que je tenais dans les mains. Elle me regarda surprise.  
« Qu'est-ce que... »  
« J'ai tout gardé. Je n'ai jamais pu m'en débarasser et je crois que je n'en suis pas capable. Tout ce qu'il y a la dedans c'est tout ce que tu m'as donné. C'est important pour moi, si je m'en étais débarassé j'aurais perdu une partie de moi, comme le jour où l'on s'est séparé. Je me marie plus Haley. Du moins pas avec elle. Je ne veux que toi. Je veux que tu sois ma femme. »  
Haley était bouche bée et ses yeux ne quittaient plus les miens.  
« Mais cette fois-ci je t'attendrai... toute ma vie. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Plus jamais. »  
Je me suis avancé vers elle et je l'ai embrassé. Je crois qu'elle était complètement perdue au départ puis finalement, elle m'a embrassé en retour. Un sentiment de soulagement et bonheur m'envahirent. Et le sentiment de bonheur ne me quitta plus.  
. . .  
.  
.  
.

**Epilogue**

Nathan sourit en regardant la photo sur la page. C'était une photo de leur mariage qui avait eu lieu le 20 Août de l'année suivant. Haley ressemblait à un ange avec sa robe blanche et ses cheveux bouclés. Il termina de feuilleter l'album, les photos qui suivaient étaient des photos de leur lune de miel, puis après de la première grossesse d'Haley, puis des photos d'eux avec Sam, puis avec Anna.  
Nathan ferma le livre. Il remarqua que les enfants s'étaient endormis le canapé. Il tourna sa tête et vit qu'Haley s'était aussi endormie, sa tête posé sur les genous de Nathan. Nathan sourit en voyant son doux visage, il ramena une meche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour dégager son visage. Il posa un baiser sur son front et reposa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil, en la serrant tout contre lui.  
Au fil des pages Nathan s'était souvenu de sa vie avec Haley, de tout le chemin qu'il avait fait pour enfin arriver vers elle. Il avait failli se tromper de route à plusieurs reprises, et le chemin enfin trouvé, il avait donné son coeur, son âme et son corps à la seule femme qu'il aimera pour toujours et à jamais.

_**Love is always patient and kind. **_

_**It is never jealous. **_

_**Love is never boastful or conceited. **_

_**It not takes offence and is not resentful.**_

_**Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. **_

_**It is always ready to excuse, **_

_**to trust, **_

_**to hope and **_

_**to endure whatever comes.**_


End file.
